<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美咖加冰（中） by krislu007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446462">美咖加冰（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislu007/pseuds/krislu007'>krislu007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KrisLu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ENTERTAINMENT CIRCLE, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislu007/pseuds/krislu007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO预警<br/>乐天派实习生A凡 X 暴躁公司总裁O晗<br/>年下（哦本来就是年下）<br/>“试着放下所有防备，屋顶夏日是绝配”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>美咖加冰（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO预警<br/>乐天派实习生A凡 X 暴躁公司总裁O晗<br/>年下（哦本来就是年下）<br/>“试着放下所有防备，屋顶夏日是绝配”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04<br/>
“随便。”</p><p>其实鹿晗并不想在食堂吃饭，他当然吃过这里的饭。总的来说鹿晗是一个兢兢业业且在某些方面体贴下属的好老板，比如五险一金，比如产假补贴，比如食堂伙食。所有被写入劳工法的他都严格遵守，唯独觉得不能为do i找理由。</p><p>食堂除了各种饭菜味，还有混杂在一起的信息素。鹿晗闻到一点点都会皱眉不悦，尤其是那种甜不拉几的味道，比奶油还腻，总感觉拥有这种信息素的人浑身都泛着油光，想想就不舒服。</p><p>“我们走吧。”鹿晗看都没看吴亦凡给他打来的饭菜，已经开始后悔跑到食堂来找人。</p><p>“那可不行，我们都还没吃饭呀。”</p><p>“那端走吃。”</p><p>“不好吧，这都是食堂的餐具，我们怎么能拿走呢。”</p><p>吴亦凡觉得鹿晗有点不讲道理，不知道是不愿意在这里吃饭还是不乐意碰到了自己。不满的态度顺着苦涩的信息素释放而出，手上捏着餐盘的边角并不想退让。</p><p>吴亦凡自己没有意识到现在自己有多强势，但鹿晗却被他折磨的很痛苦。鹿晗这下准确闻出了吴亦凡信息素的味道，是美式咖啡，带着苦涩却醒人的咖啡因，越闻越上瘾，是鹿晗通宵工作时最好的伴侣。</p><p>他狂爱喝美式，此时此刻也狂爱闻这股味道。像吸食毒品的瘾君子，希望这股强烈的信息素能直接穿透皮肤，汇入进他的血管。而体内紊乱的信息素就仿佛是那些瘾君子，正吹着口哨起着哄，等待着吸食这些美妙的东西。</p><p>“怎么说？真要走啊？”</p><p>吴亦凡看着鹿晗发红的眼尾感到莫名其妙，等待答复的同时被鼻腔里很冲的咖啡味吓了一跳，糟糕，好像自己没收住。</p><p>收敛了信息素的alpha慢悠悠坐下来，自己那里倒是还有些面包还有前辈姐姐们送来的小零食，填饱自己的肚子不成问题。就不知道鹿晗成不成，毕竟保安可是一个体力活儿。</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>“什么？继续啥？”</p><p>“我想闻！”鹿晗用目光瞪着吴亦凡，像一个高高在上的国王面对俯首称臣的众生。</p><p>“额，你说我的信息素吗？不好闻的，太苦了。”吴亦凡的信息素被不少人吐槽过，高中时候有一个omega姑娘和自己表白，吴亦凡洋洋得意间，一个没注意就释放了大量的信息素，结果并没有导致那个女孩当场发qing，反而忍受不了太苦的味道转身跑了，自己还被别人笑了很久。</p><p>“好闻。你快点。”</p><p>“哦。”吴亦凡觉得鹿晗此时很怪，但他听到有人夸赞自己的味道也挺开心，不过有了许多次前车之鉴，吴亦凡尽量控制着度，尤其是不能给别人留下不好印象。</p><p>“你耍我呢？”</p><p>“什么啊，我有在放。”</p><p>“哼，你放个屁都比这味道大吧。”鹿晗把刚拿起的筷子摔在餐盘里，力度有点大，溅起的油花滴到了吴亦凡的手背上。</p><p>“兄弟，你脾气真大，不会这就是公司选保安的标准吧。”</p><p>所有人都知道鹿晗很狂躁，除了医生，也只有吴亦凡敢直言不讳了。当然或许是因为他并不知道自己的身份，假如知道了估计也会装作不知道，照样拍马屁。</p><p>“我告诉你总裁比我脾气大一百倍，他就是喜欢和脾气大的人打交道。”</p><p>“那就是他的不对了，怎么能以暴制暴呢，这解决不了问题，反而只能激化矛盾啊。”</p><p>“你还敢质疑总裁！”</p><p>“这怎么不敢质疑了，你看我又不是这里的正式员工，就算我是这也不对啊。现在是文明社会，不能崇尚暴力，你看你虽然是保安，但也没手持电棒警棍啥的，反而还西装革履的，这就挺好。不过不能光打扮的精致，性格也要与时俱进嘛。”</p><p>“你屁话怎么这么多！明天立马给我走人！”鹿晗站起来，忍住了掀桌子椅子的怒气，抬起胳膊指着吴亦凡，冲着离自己只有五个桌子距离的主管大喊道：“这就是你招来的实习生，愚蠢至极，明天立马让他走！你听到没！”</p><p>本来背对着鹿晗的主管悄悄打开手机自拍模式，偷偷观察着那边的情况，但是看形式并不乐观。果不然，刚从一阵很浓郁的苦味给刺激反胃中恢复过来，又被鹿晗的狂吼乱叫吓丢了魂。跌跌撞撞跑过来对鹿晗点头哈腰，嘴里颤颤巍巍说着总裁抱歉，还拉吴亦凡的衣角，让这个毛头小子快点道歉。</p><p>吴亦凡从听到左一个总裁右一个总裁开始，眼珠子就瞪的老大。我就说嘛，怎么可能有这么霸气十足的保安呢。生性乐观的吴亦凡竟然忘记了鹿晗为何发怒，上前撞开了闲杂人得，双手攥住鹿晗还在空中控诉不满的指尖，将人猛地拉进了自己的怀里。</p><p>“鹿总鹿总，久仰大名。我叫吴亦凡你知道的，我特别崇拜您。没想到您已经和我成为了朋友。”</p><p>鹿晗的头撞在了吴亦凡右肩上，什么成为了朋友，什么乱七八糟的东西。鹿晗被摇得头晕目眩，偏偏这时候一个性感的喉结就卡在自己的双眼前几厘米的地方。</p><p>更要命的是，从精瘦的脖颈发出一阵又一阵猛烈的苦咖啡味，让鹿晗几乎窒息。脑子里产生了一个前所未有的大胆想法：咬上那片光滑的肌肤！</p><p>吴亦凡正傻乐间，忽然从喉结处开始迅速蔓延到腰部的酥麻感吓了他一大跳。没感觉错吧，是有人舔了一下自己的喉结？脑子里一瞬间的空白让吴亦凡不由自主放出大量的信息素，身后的主管闻到后立马保持了一米距离，还在看戏的员工也纷纷捂住鼻子下意识退后。</p><p>只有鹿晗食髓知味又伸出舌尖舔了舔那充满诱惑力的喉结，抬起头的一瞬间，欲望全部打在了同事也低头的吴亦凡眼里。</p><p>操，好勾人！</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
有个词儿怎么说来着？天雷勾地火。</p><p>吴亦凡不知道自己怎么低着头，一言不发把鹿晗连托带拽地带出了餐厅，但在旁人看来那的确是这个可怜小实习生被鹿晗即将怒骂的前兆，看吧，怕丢人连大气都不敢出。</p><p>还吸溜吸溜碗里面条的马姐嘴里塞满了东西，但好心的她依然在心底里为吴亦凡真诚祈福。</p><p>不过自求多福的倒不应该是吴亦凡，而是先开撩的鹿晗。他从来没有旁观过任何人做爱，更不知道一个omega近距离靠近一个alpha时，那来自骨子里该死的相互吸引，更不会意识到舔一个精力旺盛alpha的喉结，是赤裸裸主动求欢的性暗示。</p><p>匆忙被拉出的鹿晗稍微清醒了片刻，一想到全公司上下都看见自己刚才那副淫靡的模样就痛恨自己，以后该怎么当大老板！</p><p>“放手啊。”鹿晗颤抖的语气吓坏了自己，完全没有一个躁郁症患者该有的底气，反而像电视剧里欲拒还迎的女孩，不知道心里有多开心。</p><p>“哎呀放手呀！”再次试图挣脱alpha强大锢制的鹿晗张口再来，那软绵绵的抱怨像极了古代小娘子撒娇的话语真的是从自己嘴里出来的？鹿晗面色羞红，想再厉害一点却被大量的咖啡味灌了一鼻子。</p><p>“你知不知道你好香！”</p><p>吴亦凡把鹿晗圈在自己的怀里，那香气从鹿晗栗色的发旋处往外冒，全部被吸进了吴亦凡的鼻腔。可是他觉得还不够，还想要。怎么会这么香！吴亦凡把鼻子使劲压在鹿晗的发顶，这么多年来从未动过情的alpha已经被逼到的悬崖边缘，只有纵身跃入欲海，才能获得救赎。</p><p>“什么啊，香什么啊，我怎么一点都没闻到啊。”鹿晗感觉到那个人有力的圈禁，知道肯定不是故意装的。因为他能感觉到那原本单纯苦涩的咖啡的确被一些不知名的气味中和变了味，这里只有相拥的二人，另一种味道也只能是他自己发出来的。可是自己怎么还是没闻到？</p><p>“我没闻到啊，吴亦凡，你告诉我好不好。”鹿晗扭动着身子准备和吴亦凡拉开一点距离，中和后的气味实在是太致命了，太有吸引力了。摩擦之间鹿晗圆润的翘臀撞上了一个有力的东西，此时忽然开了窍的鹿晗，意识到那到底是什么。</p><p>“你有病啊吴亦凡，你太下流了！”鹿晗有点生气，可更多的是害怕。脑海深处的那段痛苦记忆慢慢浮现，那些哑着嗓子放肆大喊的淫乱声又再次响起，还有不知名的女人们扭动着像蛇一样的腰肢，邀请自己加入。</p><p>“别乱动了，你再乱动我现在就干死你。你怎么这么香啊，你刚才说我们俩去哪里啊。”</p><p>“不是，不是。”吴亦凡此刻低沉的嗓音让鹿晗更加渴望，他不知道吴亦凡站在这部员工电梯前迟迟不动想干嘛。浑身的燥热，令人沉迷的信息素让鹿晗的体温飞速上升。他感觉到自己被包裹在衬衣下的乳尖挺立，那是他发情的预警。距离上次发情期到底过了多久他已经忘记了，好像很久吧。可从来没有在工作时间发生过这种事情。</p><p>这种细微的变化还是没有逃过居高临下的吴亦凡的双眼，他难以置信仅是自己已经勃起的欲望蹭了蹭对方，就这么爽吗？</p><p>玩性大发的吴亦凡又释放出一阵激烈的信息素，低头在鹿晗耳畔呢喃道：“总裁，这么爽啊。你不是脾气特别暴躁吗，原来是乳头先发火啊。”</p><p>流氓的话，被发现的异样让鹿晗既羞愤又激动，根本不会处理这种情况的他就是一头躺平了任人宰割的小鹿，说多错多。</p><p>吴亦凡注意到那人绯红的耳朵，还有又释放出的猛烈信息素，心里大骂一句。被束缚在裤子里的欲望更加胀痛，已经在情欲崩溃边缘的他简直想立马把鹿晗压在墙上操翻。</p><p>不行不行，不能在这里。可是能去哪里呢？</p><p>感觉到一只宽大的手狠狠揉上自己的屁股，鹿晗闷哼了一声，那轻柔的呻吟着实让身后还试探着的吴亦凡一惊，最后的理智荡然无存。</p><p>推搡之间，鹿晗听到吴亦凡带着怒气未舒的声音：“去你办公室。”</p><p>鬼事神差间，鹿晗抬手按下了那部总裁专用电梯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>